CREEPYPASTA: ZALGO (MEMES)
Sobre Zalgo é uma lenda da Internet sobre uma entidade sinistra acreditado para causar loucura, morte e destruição do mundo, semelhante à criatura Cthulhu criado por HP Lovecraft em 1920. Zalgo é freqüentemente associada com ovos mexidos texto em páginas da Web e fotos de pessoas cujos olhos e boca foram cobertas de preto. Origem Em 27 de julho de 2004, somethingawful Goon Shmorky enviado várias versões modificadas do sindicado quadrinhos da série Nancy e Archie para o seu site pessoal, que incluía a palavra "Zalgo" em dois quadrinhos da série. 'http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/17016#.Tq8XRUNWPMQ http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/17017-zalgo' Em 22 de agosto de 2009, Shmorky explicou a origem do Zalgo em um post nos fóruns somethingawful :'''Eu gosto de como as pessoas que tentam descobrir a origem da "meme" nem sei de onde veio originalmente. Espalhar '''Em 2 de dezembro de 2008, os comentários do blog Grimpublicou um post intitulado "O Zalgo Comic Chronicles", que incluiu várias histórias em quadrinhos como Garfield e Ctrl + Alt + Del editada para incluir referências a Zalgo.http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/974-zalgo http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/275605-zalgo O primeiro Dicionário Urbano definição foi apresentada pelo usuário Iewz em 15 de fevereiro de 2009.Para invocar o caos mente-colméia representa. '' Invocando a sensação de caos. Com a ordem para fora. Nezperdian A mente-colméia de caos. Zalgo.Em 21 de março, o mais antigo conhecido 4chan discussão sobre Zalgo foi publicado em / b / (aleatório) bordo, com um Calvin Zalgo de estilo e imagem Hobbes. Em 06 de abril, o primeiro Reddit fio mencionar Zalgo foi postada pelo usuário Trarcuri. Em 27 de junho de 2010, o único tópico blog Zalgo Comic Series foi criado para Zalgo relacionados com desenhos.'' A 26 de Agosto, A TV Tropes página para Zalgo foi submetido, que alegou que Zalgo representa uma corrupção da normalidade inocência, e todo o mundo. Em 25 de dezembro de 2010, um screenshot de uma versão Chatroulette Zalgo de Boxxy alcançou a primeira página do r / pics subreddit, acumulando 446 votos a favor, antes de serem arquivados. Em 23 de outubro de 2011, um Zalgo animação em flash por Shmorky foi submetido Something Awful , que incluiu cenas de shows várias crianças da televisão animados com uma criatura tentáculo preto editado dentroZalgo é frequentemente mencionada no / r / fifthworldproblems subreddit, que consiste de problemas hipotéticos que podem ser experimentadas quando se vive em uma dimensão alternativa. Zalgo referências podem ser encontrados em vários outros sites, incluindo o Wiki Creepypasta , Tumblr e FunnyJunk. Um Facebook página de fãs tem 5.659 gostos como de 28 de Março de 2012. Texto mexidos Em fóruns e de imagem, texto embaralhado começou a ser associado com Zalgo com frases como "ele vem" e "ele espera atrás da parede." David Higgins revelou que o texto é um abuso de um recurso de Unicode que permite ao usuário sobrescrito combinar múltiplas e caracteres subscritos em uma linha vertical. O texto codificado pode ser criado usando o MarlboroTech gerador de texto Zalgo.' Exemplo: AI ͎ ͖ nvo K ͍ ͚ ̹ ͖ ͍ ̪ ͍ E TH E ͙ ̮ ͕ ͓ ͙ ̭ ̥ ͔ ̫ ͙ ̪ ͍ ̣ ͝ ͈ hi V ҉ ̩̟ ͚ ̞ ͎ ͈ ̟̻ ͙ ̦̤ and Mi-n ͞ ͚ ͕ ̫ D T he ̭̠̫ ͔ ͖ ͞ ͇ Fe And ͖ ̮̠̹̭ ͖ ͕ ͖ ̘ ͖ l i NG ͎ ̮̗̯ ͓ ͚ ̬ ͍ a ͍ ͍ ̩̮ ͢ ͓ ̦̥ F Ô UT ͟ ͚ ̥̗ Ne ҉ ͔ ͈ ZP and R ͕ ͉ ͈ d ͇ ͓ IA ͕ ͉ ͘ ̗ ͔ n h i ͖ ͔ ̣̖̤ ͎ ͖ V m-E ͕ ͖ ̭̣̬̦ ͈ ͖ i n ͕ ̟̼̺ ͜ ͉ D Ô F ͇ ̹ ͕ ̝ ͓ C h ͚ ͉ ͈ ͔ one Ô s ͍ ͍ ͇ ͓. ̵ ͕ ̰ ͙ ͈ ̯̞ ͈ ZA ͏ ͢ LG O. ͇ ͡ ̴ ͓ ͖ ̭̩ ͎ ̗ ̧̪ ͈ ̹̳ ͖ ͙ ͕ h E W ͚ ͉ ͉ ͘ h Ô ͎ ͉ ̟ ̜̩ ͔ ͔ W one i ͏ ͔ ̳ ͖ ͖ ͜ ͓ ̤̠ ͓ ͙ t S n Behi ͞ D ͙ ͔ ͎ ̻ ͘ ͇ T ͟ He Fan Art Várias páginas no valor de fan art, que muitas vezes mostram personagens com olhos escuros e texto embaralhado, podem ser encontrados no site deviantArt arte partilha. 'http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/193871-zalgo http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/193872-zalgo http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/193869-zalgo http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/108727-zalgo http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/979-zalgo http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/3326-zalgo' Vídeos notáveis Zalgo vídeos no YouTube mostram tipicamente caracteres filmagens sangrando olhos vazios soquetes acompanhado por mexidos áudio. ' '